


Komawari Headcanons!

by hoagiehuman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Light Dom/sub, Rare Pairings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoagiehuman/pseuds/hoagiehuman
Summary: This is just a list of some headcanons I made of my favorite  ship. I would like more people to follow this ship & maybe make more content of because I'm tired of being the vice president, co-ambassador and co-captain of this ship. Seriously, I want this ship to take over the world if it could...(I'm talking too much lemme hush)This list includes:-Their ship dynamic-What they have in common-Ship Song- And more!
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Owari Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Komawari Headcanons!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm not the best relationship analyzer when it comes to this stuff. I basically gave the basic idea so I'm really hoping other people add on to what I have because little ol' me can't do everything lol

** What they have in common **

Not much here, they're an opposite's attract couple for a reason.

  * Their cool-headed nature in times of crisis
  * Both had traumatic childhood experiences (Nagito was kidnapped, Akane lived in poverty, Akane had to force herself to be strong for others while Nagito became a husk because all the people that loved him disappeared)



**What this couple can learn from each other**

  * Nagito can teach Akane to be more vulnerable & also rational about her decisions. 
  * Akane can teach Nagito the importance of friends, a healthy lifestyle & that it's okay to be dependent on. Akane doesn't really understand depression but tries to cheer him up the best way she can.



**Why they love each other**

  * Nagito appreciates Akane's constant effort to keep his spirits up. 

  * Honestly, Akane thought he was a creepy loner guy who didn't eat much and said disturbing things. After hearing about his past, Akane wants to protect him and help him. It starts out from a simple desire of wanting him to be better to 'I can't leave this guy alone'. Nagito reminds her of herself when she was younger. Skinny, frail, and unable to help anyone. Akane was able to grow & get stronger because she has people she could protect, Nagito didn't have that. 




**When it comes to their ultimates...**

  * Nagito's luck: Since his luck works like this: the greater the good thing that happens, the worse thing comes in return. For instance, if Akane kisses Nagito, Akane would most likely shield him if anything were to come his way (ex: stray baseball, random syringe, flying astronaut, etc.) Akane sees Nagito's bad luck as a challenge for her to get stronger. If she can protect the one she loves, she can do anything. (This headcanon was heavily influenced by Aviyah's fanfiction, _The Beginning of the Beginning,_ AKA the first Komawari fanfic! Go read it! It's on this site and it's great.) 
  * Akane's gymnasium: Nagito and Akane's siblings root for her when she's having her competitions from the crowd. Akane usually isn't too happy about it but keeps a stern face whenever she's doing them.



**My ship song for them**

(Take this with a grain of salt, I'm black and I listen to a LOT of RNB so...)

  * Positions - Ariana Grande
  * Addictive Love - Bebe and Cece Winans



**The actual list of headcanons!**

  * Whenever they cuddle (which is often) , Akane is a rough sleeper & tends to kick Nagito. However, Nagito doesn't mind. He calls these her 'love kicks'.
  * Nagito enjoys cutting Akane's nails (they grow pretty long & scratch him during the night) despite Akane saying how her nails are one of her strengths, she doesn't want to hurt him during the night.
  * Nagito buys her and her siblings' tons of gifts. He doesn't mind using his funds for Akane since she needs the money. Akane appreciates them without a second thought.
  * Nagito & Akane have very very different movie tastes. Nagito enjoys psychological thriller films while Akane prefers action flicks with lots of shooting but with a good ending. Overtime, Akane slowly starts to like psychological films but tends to fall asleep during the middle of them. However, Nagito is neutral about action flicks but watches them because he knows Akane likes them. Akane hates scary movies that involve ghosts, although if it doesn't, she laughs & commentates on every action in the movie. Nagito doesn't care for scary movies since they are usually cheap and are of poor quality. He gets really sad whenever a dog dies in a movie or an airplane/airplane sounds are shown/heard. Usually, whenever that happens, Akane goes "Oh close your eyes for this scene" and Nagito gets his earmuffs or Akane wraps her arms around his head while he's hugging her stomach.



  * They have a list of favorite restaurants that is always growing due to Nagito's luck at finding new places to eat within the city.
  * Whenever Nagito is going through his hope speeches, Akane just plays with his hair or asks random questions to keep him off-topic (ex: What do you think the weather's gonna be like on Tuesday? It might rain frogs booo~)
  * Akane's siblings have fun playing with Komaeda. They play with his hair and play superheroes with them. He doesn't mind playing with them since he was an only child, he likes the extra company. 
  * Akane's gut is really good at telling her whenever Nagito is sad, so when he is, she gives a long hug from behind. Back in school au, she would do this often. Nagito was extremely embarrassed about it at first but slowly got used to her very hands-on approach.
  * Every once in a while, Nagito shows off his cool side and it impresses Akane a bit.



  * Thanks to Akane, Nagito does some light weight lifting every once in a while and he's eating more too. As a result, he's gained some muscle and is at a healthy weight.
  * Akane is very impulsive compared to the cool thinking Nagito. So, they get into a lot of arguments when it comes to decisions. Akane doesn't really like to argue that much because it reminds her of her mom and her various boyfriends fighting. Nagito usually tries to diffuse the situation while also asking innocently more. He also happens to say sentences that sound harmful (cause of his condition) which leads to Akane yelling more. Akane doesn't like yelling at others but knows that's the only way they can hear her due to her yelling for a lot of the crazy things that happened in her life. She yells and screams at Nagito because she cares. 
  * Their arguments usually end in Akane apologizing or Nagito apologizing. Whenever they fight, any food Akane eats tastes bitter and gross (even if it's her favorite food)



**PDA & Sex**

  * Akane doesn't mind PDA but as long as her brothers and sisters aren't around. She's mainly used to PDA due to her past. For instance, if she sees a couple making out & touching each other's groins, she doesn't think much of it. Since most of the people in her neighborhood would publicly have sex or shoot each other, it was very common. 
  * Nagito doesn't like extreme PDA, though he doesn't mind the occasional touch here and there. Nagito is very clingy and would prefer to hold someone's hand for long amounts of time. However, some acts of touching Making out in a public area just makes Nagito extremely embarrassed. 
  * Whenever they kiss, Akane tugs on Nagito's shirt to bring him closer. She tends to be very grabby and likes to squeeze Nagito's ass while they kiss. This method always makes Nagito's eyes roll back and pass out for a while.
  * Nagito body worships Akane a lot, his favorite spot is between her thighs. She doesn't mind Komaeda's many weird requests such as: being choked between her thighs, getting suffocated by her breasts, and whatnot.
  * During sex: Akane usually takes the lead when it comes to most things. She doesn't mind since having power during sex is a turn-on for her. She often calls Nagito's moans "pretty" after sex.
  * ( _For Akane_ ) Nagito loves to fulfill any desire she has (which are mainly vanilla except for the occasional odd request, she sees something online & wants to try it, usually these odd requests involve food or endurance training)
  * ( _For Nagito_ ) He often tries to hug or hold her hands in almost every position they're in. He's even convinced her to choke him or bite on his shoulder to leave love bites on his skin that he'll look at later. 



**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for more rare pairs in the future~


End file.
